


Be With the Ones We Love

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Powers, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Coming Untouched, Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jack misses Clark, Jack's Powers, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Castiel, Old Married Couple, Past Non-Con, Portals, Season/Series 13, Teleportation, Top Dean, Worried Sam, cas comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:44:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Jack focuses his powers on bringing Castiel to him since he discovered he could teleport to his crush.





	Be With the Ones We Love

Sam found Jack sitting alone in the library. Dean had argued that the kid didn’t need any more power-up ideas but Sam countered that Jack needed to learn the lore so he could back them up. He got a growl in response so he made the executive decision to allow Jack access to a few books. Sam even encouraged him to read fiction for entertainment.

 

“What’s up, buddy?”

 

“I’m trying to concentrate.”

 

“On...what?” Sam knew Jack’s intense focus could go either way.

 

“On my father and how much I want him here. Like last week when I was worried about my friend and I went to him. Maybe I can do it in reverse.”

 

Sam had panicked. Dean left him home alone to watch Jack while he and Jody hunted down a wraith for Missouri. Jack was eating a candy bar and then disappeared. Thank Chuck they gave him a cell phone. Sam called him immediately. Jack answered and casually said he was visiting his friend in the hospital.

 

His first instinct was to yell at him to come back because he was on the other side of the country. Sam didn’t want to spook him, though. “Okay,” he’d said. “Spend a couple hours with your friend and I’ll call back when you need to come home. Fair?”

 

Jack laughed. “Fair. Clark makes me happy.”

 

Sam paced at the bunker for the next two hours. He could hop a plane to go get Jack but what if some turbulence scared him and he fried one of the engines. Dean would probably explode if he knew Sam let him have a ‘playdate.’ He looked at his phone constantly until it was time to call Jack again.

 

“It’s time, Jack. Say goodbye to your friend. For now. Tell him you need to go home for dinner. Which, you do. And let him out his number in your phone. You can call each other between...visits.”

 

“Thank you, Sam. I will return in a few minutes.” Jack hung up on him and appeared safe and sound.

 

“Jack, it’s good you have a friend. But I really need you to let me know when you plan on visiting. I need to know you’re safe.”

 

Jack nodded. Sam had a way of saying things a bit softer than Dean. He explained the why of what he asked. “Clark likes me. I like him.”

 

Sam smiled as he got out their leftover takeout to heat up. “He’s about your age, right? Seventeen, eighteen?”

 

“Seventeen. I’m unsure of how old I appear. I told him I was eighteen, like the ID you gave me.”

 

Dean didn’t care what age Sam made him out to be. Sam thought bar-hopping should be out of the question. Giving him a beer here and there with meals he had no problem with. 

 

“Is he getting better? What did you guys do?” Sam handed a warmed up plate to him.

 

Jack blushed. “He’s still in the hospital. We watched some cartoons together and held hands. He kissed me again before I left.”

 

_ Again? _ Sam almost dropped his own dinner plate. “You and Clark are...dating?”

 

“He says he’d like to take me to a movie when he gets out. He’s very nice to me. He said I have pretty eyes.”

 

Maybe a little part of Sam went to mush after hearing that. Puppy love. Kid’s first crush. It was kind of cute. And if Jack was only interested in guys he wouldn’t knock anybody up. A nephilim and a human. What the hell did  _ that _ make?

 

“Just take things slow, okay? You’re still learning a lot about yourself and you probably have a lot to learn about Clark.”

 

Jack absorbed the advice as he chowed down on the vegetable fried rice and potstickers. “I know there’s nothing wrong with liking another boy. My father loved Dean.”

 

Sam choked on his beer. “He uh...he loved us both and we loved him.”

 

“Castiel loved you differently than Dean. He thought of you as his brother. He loved Dean like a...husband?” Jack continued eating like they were discussing the most mundane topic. Sam was floored. Jack just confirmed what that first ‘I love you’ in the barn meant.

 

“Well, you’re right. There’s nothing wrong about guys liking guys or girls liking girls. Or liking both. Or neither. There’s a  _ lot _ of different ways to express your sexual identity.”  _ Please don’t make me give him the sex talk,  _ he silently prayed.

 

“I know I like Clark. I might meet other people I would like to kiss. I like kissing.”

 

“Yeah, Jack. Kissing is nice.”

 

***

 

“I know you’re powerful, Jack. None of us know what kind of juice it takes to bring someone back from...wherever Cas is.”

 

“I don’t care if it takes all my power, if I never get to visit Clark again. I need my father. You and Dean need him. I feel Dean’s pain and it’s too much.” Jack started to cry.

 

Poor kid was an empath. Fuck. No wonder he was so quiet and withdrawn. He was practically caged in with a grieving brother and widower. “I’m so sorry we made you feel worse.”

 

“Please help me.” Jack reached for him. “Share your memories of him.” Sam took his hand.

 

He pictured all the funny, quirky things Cas used to do. He pictured the times Castiel healed him, saved him. He let his mind flood with all the tender moments he witnessed between Dean and Cas. Sam felt warmth flow through his body.

 

The lights flickered until they burst. The furniture rattled around them. Sam heard a crackling noise and opened his eyes to see a portal opened in the room. “Cas! Cas if you can hear me come to the portal. Please! We need you, Cas.  _ Dean _ needs you. Just come home.”

 

Sam watched the portal pulse until it coughed up his friend. His  _ naked _ friend. Blood ran from both of Jack’s nostrils and he fainted onto Sam.

 

“Sam! The fuck is going on?” Dean yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks and fell to his knees. He looked at Castiel lying on the floor with the same expression he’d had when Cas had died. “Cas?”

 

The naked man pushed himself up to a more seated position. “Hello, Dean.”

 

Dean crawled across the floor to him. He took Cas in his arms and held him tight. “I thought I told you to never do that again,” he sobbed.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean, for this pain I’ve caused you.” Castiel fought back tears of his own. He looked over Dean’s shoulder to see Sam cradling a young man in his lap. “Jack? I don’t understand.”

 

Sam wiped the blood away from Jack’s face with his sleeves. He was still breathing but very weak. He was limp in Sam’s arms. “Kelly told him it wasn’t safe for him to be a child. He brought you back.”

 

Dean regained his composure. He left Cas long enough to get him a blanket and then helped move Jack up onto a table. He looked so much like Cas then. Dean was torn up inside. “How? He said he couldn’t.” He tousled the boy’s hair without thinking about it.

 

Jack stirred a little at the touch. “Father?”

 

“Yeah, kid. You did it. You brought your dad back,” Dean told him softly.

 

“I missed him. If I could go to somebody I liked then maybe I could bring someone I love to  _ me. _ ”

 

Dean eyed Sam. “What’s he talking about?”

 

Sam shifted uncomfortably. “He went to North Cove to check in the sheriff’s son. They’re kind of...dating.”

 

“You let him zap across the country for a booty call?”

 

“He’s a kid with his crush. He came home for dinner when I asked him to and they’ve been Skyping since then.”

 

Cas had been silent. He approached Jack and laid a gentle hand on him. “Thank you. I don’t understand. You called me ‘Father’.”

 

Jack smiled weakly. “My mother told me you would be my father and protect me, teach me.”

Cas returned the smile. “I am honored that you chose me. I’m sorry I left you alone in this world.”

 

“I wasn't alone. I’ve been with your brother and your husband.”

 

Cas blushed. Dean flinched. Sam was amused by their reactions. “Whoa...his what now?” Dean asked.

 

“My father loves you differently than Sam.” Jack answered evenly.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and put an arm around Cas. “Okay. We need to go have a conversation. And get you some clothes.” He led Castiel away. He waited until his bedroom door was closed before he said another word.

 

“Is it true? What Jack said?”

 

Cas sat in the bed and pulled his blanket tighter. His head was down and his eyes looked away from Dean. “What does that matter? You don’t feel the same for me and I can live with that.”  _ Live. _

 

Dean went to his dresser to collect some things. “I never said that. You never gave me a chance to say that. I thought you were saying it in the barn and then you said you loved all of us and that we were your family.”

 

“Dean...I  _ did _ mean the first one for you. But then, in a moment of cowardice, I changed the tone. I couldn’t bear the rejection with only moments to live.” He accepted the pile of clothes he was given without looking up. He still couldn’t bear Dean not wanting him.

 

“Cas, you stupid son of a bitch. I...you died before I could tell you. All the bullshit with you running away and Lucifer on our asses and the kid...I thought it was gonna be all over and we’d get the chance to...but we didn’t.”

 

Cas was quiet. His voice was barely above a whisper. “It’s too late, isn't it?”

 

“No! Damnit, Cas. I’ve been in love with you since...I dunno when it happened. It just did. And  _ I’m  _ the one who’s been a coward. I thought I’d scare you off and you already never come home to stay. Don’t you realize that’s all I’ve wanted? For you to stay?”

 

“That’s what I want too, Dean. I wanted... _ needed _ to make it safe for us.”

 

Dean sat down beside him and put an arm around him. “It was never gonna be the right time, the right moment, was it?”

 

“No, I suppose not. So what do we do?”

 

Dean smiled and shrugged. “I guess if a month old nephilim can make time for a boyfriend...if you still want that with me.”

 

“Of course I do. I just...don’t know how.” Cas finally lifted his head to meet Dean’s eyes. Dean rested their foreheads together.

 

“Not exactly a relationship expert here either. The last one ended pretty badly.”

 

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s knee. “I don’t see anything left for us to do to fuck things up besides infidelity.”

 

Dean laughed at Cas saying ‘fuck’. “I don’t cheat, Cas. Lisa’s friends tried after a few too many cocktails but...it’s not me. So, of all the ways I could fuck things up, that ain’t one.”

 

“I’m afraid it would be me to fuck up. Not be what you expected.”

 

Another hearty laugh from Dean. “You haven’t been what I’ve expected since we met! That’s one of the things I like about you. There’s nobody else in the world like you.”

 

“You never showed an interest in men. I’m not attractive to you. You wouldn’t want intimacy with me.”

 

“Dude, you’re drop dead gorgeous. Your blue eyes and sex hair. The voice. The little crooked smiles. Have you  _ seen _ you?”

 

Cas lit up. “Really? You find me attractive?”

 

“Yeah. And the sex stuff...I know what happened to you with April was wrong. I would never push you into something you don’t want. I can live with longer showers. Know what I mean?” Dean winked at him. 

 

“I have reconciled my encounter with the Reaper. April was just as much a victim as I. She had no choice in what happened to her body and I carry the shame and guilt of being a party to that. I have feared intimacy. But I trust  _ you _ .”

 

“Can I kiss you, Cas?”

 

“I think I’d like that very much.”

 

Dean leaned in and held Castiel’s cheek. He brought their lips together in a simple and sweet kiss. Cas relaxed into it. It felt wonderful. Dean ducked his head and giggled. “I just kissed a naked dude.”

 

Cas became aware of his vulnerable state. He was still holding the stack of clothes Dean had given him. “I suppose I should remedy this situation.”

 

“I’ll give you a few minutes to get dressed. Just ‘cause we got years of catching up to do doesn’t mean we gotta do it all at once.” Dean gave him another quick peck and stood to leave.

 

“Dean,” Cas stopped him, “maybe not all at once, but I don’t want to spend the night alone.”

 

“Yeah? No...yeah. You can...we can...we’ll figure it out later.”

 

***

 

Dean and Sam let Cas have some time alone after dinner. They probably could relate to each other better without the brothers. Sam busted out the vodka from the freezer and poured them a couple generous glasses.

 

“Is this the part where you go all Dr. Phil on me? Get me to talk about my feelings?” Dean asked. Cold vodka was a change of pace from warm whisky.

 

“Don’t be a dick. I just wanted to tell you that I kinda already knew about you and Cas and I’ve always been for it. It makes me happy that you have each other, have something special. And please don’t be too pissed about letting Jack go see Clark. He zapped out right in front of me and I called him. He told me where he was and he came home when I asked."

 

“Should have told me. I mean, what does this Clark kid even know about Jack? What do we know about him? What if Colonel Sanders was wearing his face when Jack got there?”

 

“I know what Jack knows. They like each other. They’ve kissed a few times. Clark told him he had pretty eyes...it’s puppy love. He grew up too fast. He deserves a tiny slice of normal. And I grounded him from unchaperoned trips after that.”

 

“Well, maybe he’ll behave now that he has Cas around.”

 

Sam snickered. “You’re married to an angel and your stepson is a nephilim. Man, your father in law is  _ God _ .”

 

“Kiss my ass, Sasquatch.” Dean Winchester, king of witty retorts.

 

“It’s just...I wanted you to have an apple pie life and you get...the weirdest Brady Bunch episode ever. Only you, Dean.”

 

“Yeah. Only me.”

 

***

 

“How’d it go with junior?” Dean asked when he and Cas had retired to his room. He went back to his dresser for something more comfortable for them to sleep in. He wasn’t going to presume anything happening between them but maybe a kiss goodnight.

 

“Jack is a truly remarkable and impressionable young man. Thank you for taking him in.”

 

“It wasn’t out of the kindness of my heart. I gotta be honest with you. He’s dangerous. I’d rather if something happened, if he hurt someone, it would be me or Sam and not some innocent bystander.”

 

“He told me you would be the one to end him.”

 

“I did say that.”

 

“We’ve all been dangerous. To ourselves, the world. Somehow we kept each other from being too far gone to save. Do you not believe the proper upbringing will cause him to make the right choices?” Cas did his head tilt and eye squint combo.

 

“Well all had shitty upbringings. How are we supposed to get it right with him?”

 

“We learned from our fathers’ mistakes? Neither of us want to raise him as a soldier, a weapon. Correct?” Dean nodded in agreement. “Then we should nurture him. Show him the parts of life beyond hunting.”

 

“We don’t know much about  _ that _ , either.” Dean countered.

 

“What about us? Isn’t our relationship outside the norm of hunting? We’re together in spite of all we believed. We fought for this.”

 

Dean stripped to his tee and boxers. “So we take him to Disneyland? Gator world? Actually treat him like he’s our son and not the most powerful being any realm has ever seen?”

 

“Yes, Dean. We do. In many ways he is an innocent child who is the product of an evil plot. A victim of circumstance by birth. It isn’t his fault. It’s a credit to him that his first choices in life were to make himself less vulnerable to the dark influences and that a better man should be his father.”

 

Dean slid on the flannel pjs and handed a pair to Cas. “I get what you’re trying to say. I do. Just...my gut tells me something bad is gonna happen and I can’t shake that. Sure, he’s got himself a boyfriend and he snuck out to see him like a normal teenager, but what if something got to him? What if they break up and instead of crying into a pint of Cherry Garcia he breaks the West Coast off into the ocean?”

 

Cas changed as well and pulled back the blankets. “Then we tell him what the appropriate outlets for his feelings are. There must be some books around here on the subject,” he joked. Unhealthy coping mechanisms were part of the Winchester family creed.

 

“We’ll try things your way. For awhile.” Dean slid into his side of the bed. “We’re acting like an old married couple, Cas. Talking about parenting skills then going to bed. What’s next? Cell phone bills over waffles? I think we skipped all the newlywed stuff.”

 

“You know, old married couples  _ do _ have healthy and active sex lives.”

 

“Babe...Cas, are you sure you’re up for that?”

 

“Part of me is.”

 

“Part of...smooth, Cas. Ha ha. I mean, I don’t know where you were or what was happening to you over there. Believe me, I wanna try the sexy fun times stuff with you. A  _ big _ part of me wants that.”

 

Cas shifted closer to him on the bed and kissed him. If it was any test of the waters he was feeling sure of wanting more. “I went somewhere to face myself, all my regrets. My biggest was not making my feelings known to you. I love you, Dean. And I want to consummate our relationship.”

 

Dean kissed him back, deeper and with more passion behind it. Cas pulled him down to be on top of him. His legs parted and wrapped around Dean. Cas let his human emotions take control of him. His head was swimming and his body reacted to Dean’s touch. He’d longed for this moment for years.

 

“Cas, if anything feels weird or wrong you throw a flag on the play. Got it?”

 

Cas nodded and sought Dean’s mouth again. Just kissing him started to melt away his sexual tension and frustration. He’d been driven to sate his base needs more than once from the thought of being with Dean like this. When Dean started kissing his neck he moaned and thrust up.

 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Dean whispered hot into his ear. A little nibble on his earlobe drove Cas crazy.

 

“You, Dean. All of you. Please.” He figured out long ago his attraction was to men. Although he achieved climax with the Reaper, it wasn’t how he’d pictured himself making love. It was Dean, always Dean, on top of him and inside him. “I’m yours.”

 

Being told he was in the driver's seat should have made Dean feel better. “I could hurt you.” He kissed Cas softly and held back on his grinding. 

 

Cas ran a hand up under Dean’s shirt to stroke his back. “I’m still an angel, Dean. I think I can accommodate you by willing my muscles lax. We’ll still need lubrication. Have you any?”

 

Dean pushed himself up on his arms and got into his drawer. He showed Cas the third of a bottle he had left. “Umm...condom?”

 

“Have you been with anyone since I last healed you?”

 

“Of course not, Cas. It was right before...no. Nobody.”

 

“Then you needn't worry. Actually, you’ve never had that problem. Your diligence with safety served you well.”

 

“Good to know. Now for a weird question. You’re a guy, like your body is a guy but you’re still an angel and angels don’t have a gender…”

 

“You’re rambling, honey.”

 

“Honey? We’ll work on the pet names. What I’m asking is...can I get you pregnant?”

 

Cas laughed and the sight was absolutely beautiful to Dean. “I am not a carrier. If I had coupled with another seraph they would carry my progeny. It’s safe for us to make love without consequence.”

 

“Spontaneous sex? Awesome. We’re gonna have to stash lube all over the bunker.”

 

“Let’s just concentrate on the bedroom first.”

 

Cas easily brought Dean back into the moment. His hands went up Dean’s shirt again until he slipped it over his head. Dean excitedly returned the gesture. Not like he hadn't seen Cas fully naked before, just now he had permission to fully appreciate it.

 

He was fine until they were down to boxers. Undressing each other was a fun part of foreplay. All the wet kisses and roaming hands felt amazing. He had the greenlight to go all the way. Rubbing his dick against the hard bulge beneath him was hot as hell. “Cas, tell me again you want this.” Dean said with a finger in the waistband of Cas’ boxers.

 

“I want you so much Dean. We can stop if you’re not ready. I can wait.” Cas grabbed his wrist.

 

“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted you, sweetheart. It’s a lot for you to give me. It’s your choice this time.”

 

“And I choose you. I  _ always  _ choose you. I wanted you to be my first, my only. Whatever I have left to give is yours.” Cas used his grip to guide Dean’s hand, to slip the last shred of cloth on his body away. 

 

He took Dean’s hand back up his thigh and wtowards the heat between his legs. They shuddered at that first touch. Dean’s hips rolled against Cas’ leg. He stroked the hard member in his hand, almost like handling his own. Cas moaned and moved with him, pumping into his fist.

 

It was new and different. Dean was no stranger to kinks. He liked the thrill of something new, something forbidden. Sex with an angel, that was about as forbidden as it got. Anna was flirting with that line but she didn’t have grace at the time.

 

Dean let him go to finish disrobing. He was throbbing, ready to find his release. He wouldn’t last long inside Cas. He took some of the lube and coated himself. He knew from previous encounters with women that it would be easier take Cas from behind but he couldn’t. He had to see Castiel’s face. Kiss him, hold him.

 

Cas sensed his hesitation and brought his knees up as far as he could, better exposing himself to Dean. He trembled with anticipation, excitement. He held his breath as Dean used a hand to guide himself past the tight rim. “Deeannn…” Cas moaned. He felt no pain, only the pleasure from all this new stimulation.

 

Dean sunk in slowly, allowing Cas’ muscles to pull him in. Cas dropped his knees and held Dean tight to his chest. The long drag back and gentle thrust in made him gasp. His pulsing cock was trapped between them, causing just the right amount of friction. He came far sooner than intended.

 

The waves of clenching and release was too much for Dean. His orgasm hit him hard and fast, filling Cas till he leaked on the sheets. He stayed inside for as long as he could, kissing Cas and telling him he was sorry it wasn’t the marathon lovemaking it was in the movies.

 

Cas stroked Dean’s hair and smiled warmly. “I never expected a ‘chick-flick’ moment. I just wanted to be with you. To have you bring me this pleasure, this...bliss. It was wonderful.”

 

“It was wonderful for me, too.” Dean eased out. He saw Cas grimace at the wetness left between his legs. “Less mess with condoms.”

 

Cas waved his hand to clean up. “I prefer there be no barriers between us."

 

Being clean and dry, Dean cuddled, yes  _ cuddled _ , Cas. He’d missed the warmth of another body in his bed. He missed the rise and fall of another breath against his chest. “Don’t leave me again, Cas. Let me have the chance to be with you like this. I wanna be that old married couple who bicker over who fills up the DVR and who take a thousand pictures of Grand Canyon.”

 

“It sounds perfect, Dean. I believe I’m actually going to sleep tonight. I feel safe here with you.”

 

“Feel safe, too.” Dean nuzzled into Cas’ hair and drifted off.

 

***

 

Sam and Jack were already having breakfast when Dean and Cas joined them. He noticed how calm and content they both seemed. Whatever happened last night changed things for them, hopefully for all of them. 

 

“You guys uh...up for a case?” Sam asked.

 

Dean shook his head. “Nah. Call that one out. We’re going down to Gator World.”

 

“Gator World?” Sam shut his laptop.

 

“Yeah. Let’s take a nibble from that apple pie. Sprinkle a little normal into our lives. Jack should experience the hell that is the great family roadtrip vacation. We’ll buy ugly ass tee shirts for souvenirs and take...ugh...selfies.”

 

Jack smiled. It was the first time Dean called him family. He was better now with his father back. He didn’t hurt anymore. “I want to go to Gator World.”

  
Sam shrugged. “Guess we’re going to Gator World.”


End file.
